Smote
Overview Smote, first name Samuel, is a mysterious figure that wanders the system, intervening at certain key events and working on his own private agenda. Little is known about him, apart from the fact that he was once a member of the Core's Omega Team, making him an elite-level Agent. Smote also appears to have an activated Seed, though as he was born on Earth and was a part of the Core before the Collective arrived, it is still unconfirmed how this occurred. Personality Smote is a very serious individual, often speaking with very logical undertones and using facts to back up any arguments. Still, he is very empathetic and a strong supporter of justice and peace, as demonstrated when he saved Jezabel from Marson Teach, and when he tried to convince Ygrid Vohilla to testify against Uek Ferris. However, though he has a righteous sense of peace, Smote rarely stops those directly responsible for many of the system's injustices, despite having the skills to do so. The reasons behind why he only acts in certain situations remains unclear. Appearance Smote is a tall muscular man who appears to be in his late-thirties. He has dark grey eyes, dark skin and medium-length black hair. His clothing is somewhat robe-like, but also extremely practical. He is also often seen wearing a dagger, but is yet to use it in combat. Skills/ Weaponry .]] Little is known about Smote's overall fighting ability. However, as he was a member of the Core's Omega Team, it is safe to assume that his combat skills are of an elite agent level, similar to those displayed by Grim and Bones. He also carries a dagger, though as he hasn't yet used it in combat his level of skill with it is unknown. Smote has also displayed various abilities through the use of an activated Seed and an apparent mastery of the Collective language. These abilities include total invisibility, incredibly fast reactions, the ability to phase through walls and the strength to crush bone with ease. Backstory .]] At some point, Smote joined the Core and became an active Agent. Over the course of his employment, he progressed through the ranks and was eventually appointed a position with Omega Team, the elite tier Core team that acted as bodyguards for the Director of the Core. Once the Core disbanded, under mysterious circumstances, Smote had his Seed activated. Though it is still unclear how exactly these abilities were given to him, the most common theory is that he was one of the many affected by the Collective's random Seed activation during the Collective War. Somehow he was able to learn to control his Seed before it destroyed him. Trivia * Smote appears to be African, as he has a slight Nigerian accent. However, this has been diluted through his years at the Core. * It was due to Smote that nobody perished during the Clash of the Spire. Invisible and running at very high speeds, he diverted projectiles and shrapnel that would've otherwise killed or injured the combatants. * Smote has a particular disdain for slave-owners and pirates. The reasons behind this are unconfirmed thus far. Category:Characters Category:Core Agents